No miento
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: AMONROBIN sentimientos encontradas y distintas versiones de lo que pudo pasar en un solo encuentro surgido de la falta de confianza y las mentiras Threeshot Darkfic WAFF Hurt Comfort In progress


-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´

No miento

-----´´-----

**Que es no miento: **Bien es una serie de 3 one-shot inspirados en el capitulo 14, 3 cosas que me hubiera gustado que pasaran xD!!.

**Pairing:** AmonRobin

**Characteristics:** Hurt Lime

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Witch Hunter Robin no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** este es el primero en esta sección así que espero que les guste n//n

-----´´-----

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-----´´-----

No miento 1.

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

_-comía una barra de granola mientras la brisa removía su cabello entre largo y corto, estaba en el balcón del apartamento mientras pensaba en quien sabe que mientras una figura masculina la observaba desde una terraza algo alejada-_

-conducía de regreso, a pesar de que habían buscado cualquier indicio de disparos no encontraron nada en el lugar, y le enfurecía el solo hecho que no confiara en ella-

_No quiero oír excusas, no escuche ningún disparo_

-ella no mentía, y la herida en su muñeca podría sostener sus palabras, pero el se negaba rotundamente a escuchar algo sobre el asunto-…-miro a través del vidrio, la tarde caía luego de un día sin beneficio alguno para la investigación, la jornada estaba oscura y mechones de cabello se deslizaban en su rostro, sin mostrar emoción alguna aunque por dentro muchas cosas lucharan por salir, y lo que mas odiaba era que el actuara como si nada pasara-

-encendió el direccional izquierdo y giro en un estrecho escondido en los suburbios de la ciudad, Robin se encogió en el asiento del copiloto y la tensión se podía respirar, el avanzo un poco más y freno en seco mientras las tinieblas de la noche citadina los envolvían parcialmente-

-tomo aire e inflo sus mejillas forzando así una imagen de ira en su rostro inocente, alzo la manga de su vestido negro y puso su muñeca herida frente a su compañero de equipo- te digo que me dispararon!!

Hmp…-evadió la mirada del evidente moretón en la piel de la quinceañera-

-en vista del desprecio monumental de Amon opto por medidas drásticas, en su cuerpo había un sentimiento de frustración a niveles tan elevados que no le permitieron pensar en sus rangos, en el respeto y en que el era así-…-lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo hizo encararla- escucha esto n-o e-s-t-o-y m-i-n-t-i-e-n-d-o –deletreo con gusto su afirmación-

No quiero oír tus excusas!! –se sobresalto un poco, esa niña podía resultar persistente-

-fue entonces que la copa de su paciencia reboso, de sus ojos escaparon algunas lagrimas silenciosas mientras abofeteaba al otro, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, y en su rostro no se plasmaba una imagen diferente de la ira, algo muy cercano al odio-

-su reacción no espero un segundo, nunca espero tal acción de parte de la rubia, y no le gusto ni un poquito, la tomo de las muñecas y la hizo sentarse en su asiento de una forma brusca que la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor pasajero, pero ella parecía negarse a seguir siendo la sumisa Robin que nunca dice nada, no, se revolcaba en su asiento tratando de safarse del agarre mientras sus ojos esmeralda destellaban un toque de cólera –

Por que no confías en mí!! –Soltó de repente mientras sus lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas, estaba agitada, rabiosa e indignada-

Robin, deja de moverte!! –Ordeno apretando sus dedos sobre la piel de la chica-

-dirigió sus manos hasta la cerradura de la puerta, la abrio como pudo e intento salir de allí-

_Huir_

-la jalo de la parte trasera del vestido y con brusquedad la hizo resbalar y golpearse la frente con el asiento, entonces paso encima de ella y cerro la puerta de nuevo, ella seguía llorando dejando al aire libre todos sus sentimientos encontrados, sin mas que hacer o decir en esa situación la beso con posesión, como había deseado hacerlo desde que la conoció, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndole entender que nunca escaparía de sus garras ni del poder psicológico que ejercía en su mente-

-su cabeza dolía, el golpe fue doloroso, y sentía su cuerpo desfallecer ante el peso de Amon, por que hacia eso?, si no confiaba en ella por que la hacia sufrir de aquella forma?, y por que si sentía tanta rabia correspondía a su beso hambriento, un contacto que sin duda alguna no era mas que una muestra de su humillación y suspicacia…y le gustaba, ya lo sabia estaba enloquecida por el pelinegro…una persona que no tenia la mínima cordialidad con ella…lloraba-

-de fuerte y firme paso por una transición en la que termino suave y gustoso, paciente, saboreando aquellos labios ahora enrojecidos y soltando de a pocos esa entidad de niña que abrazaba, se separo tan solo algunos milímetros y la miro con sus alientos aun entremezclados, sus jades se encontraban enrojecidos y sus puños apretados- confió en ti Robin…

-su corazón dio un vuelco y el pulso se agito, esa mirada oscura la dejaba sin defensas, y para completar una mentira tan hermosa como aquella…con cuidado salio de debajo de el y abrió la puerta otra vez, salio con parsimonia y el no se lo evito, camino un trecho corto sin mas, giro a ver el carro negro y allí estaba el devolviéndole la mirada por el retrovisor, no necesito mas para salir corriendo de aquel lugar-

Hmp…

-----´´-----

-Touko en el hospital, ella herida por una bala anti-brujos y Amon apareciendo misteriosamente en la escena, se sentía la cazadora más inútil del mundo, y también las mas confundida-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

Bien, esta bien?, les gusto?, quieren mis otras dos versiones?, me dejaran sus opiniones en un review? xD!!

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


End file.
